The consumer and commercial use of mobile devices (e.g., laptops, mobile phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), net-books, personal digital assistants (PDAs)) is rapidly increasing. Likewise, mobile device theft has also increased with the increase in mobile device use. Accordingly, many mobile devices are manufactured with certain anti-theft mechanisms. Many anti-theft mechanisms currently used, however, operate inefficiently and are ineffective.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current anti-theft technologies.